This invention relates to a container primarily for use as a tool or utility box for pickup trucks and which can be adjusted lengthwise to fit the different spacings between the side panels of the various types of pickup trucks.
The use of tool or utility boxes in pickup trucks is commonplace; however, the many types of imported and domestic pickup trucks has required the production of many different sizes of tool or utility boxes. Since the truck sizes can vary both in the width dimension between side panels as well as in the side panel heights, it is necessary for a box manufacturer to produce boxes of several widths and for each different width, boxes of different heights must also be produced. This of course raises the manufacturing costs of each box as well as increasing the space requirements for storing the different size boxes.
Telecoping containers and other receptacles are, of course, well known for various uses; however, the particular environment of a pickup truck presents problems not normally encountered by the typical telescoping container. For example, the pickup truck bed and side panels under usual driving conditions will place considerable stress on a container mounted on the bed. The container will also require strong sides to avoid cracking or splitting upon being hit by other objects in the truck. Additionally, the interior of the container should remain dry and, therefore, the container must keep rain or snow from entering through the cover or through the telescoping sections.
There thus exists a need for a strong, waterproof tool or utility box that is adjustable both in its longitudinal direction as well as in its height so that one box can be adjusted to fit several different kinds of pickup trucks.